Love My Lips
Love My Lips is the fourth Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears. Larry: ♪If my lips ever left my mouth,'' packed' 'a bag and headed south,' 'that'd be too bad I'd'' 'be so sad.♪ Archibald: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry: ♪That'd be too bad.♪ Archibald: Alrighty. Larry: ♪If my lips said "adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad.♪ Archibald: "Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad?" Larry: ♪That'd be too bad.♪ Archibald: "Fascinating!" Larry: ♪If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad.♪ Archibald: "Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad?" Larry: ♪That'd be too bad.♪ Archibald: "Hold it! Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you ..." Larry: ♪That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That be too bad.♪ Archibald: "That'd be to bad?" Larry: ♪That'd be too bad.♪ Archibald: "Why?" Larry: "Cause I love my lips!" Scatting Archibald: "Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Larry, what do you see here?" Larry: "Um, that looks like a lip." Archibald: "What about this?" Larry: "It's a lip!" Archibald: "And this?" Larry: (in the tune of the William Tell Overture) ♪It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip.♪ Archibald: "Larry, tell me about your childhood." Larry: ♪When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold. They turned blue. What could I do?♪ Archibald: "Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do?" Larry: ♪Oh they turned blue.♪ Archibald: "I see." Larry: ♪On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird.♪ Archibald: "My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird?" Larry: ♪She had a beard.♪ Archibald: "Oh." Larry: ♪Ten days after I turned eight got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed.♪ "And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip! And we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta!" Archibald: "Your friends all laughed... Usta... How do you spell that?" Larry: "I don't know." Archibald: "So what you're saying is that when you were young ..." Larry: ♪They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta!♪ Archibald: "I'm confused..." Larry: "I love my lips!" (''scatting) The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say ... Larry: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald: Oh, look at the time! (Larry scatting) Production Mike came up with this song while driving back from Minneapolis while visiting his brother, somewhat based on his own insecurities. The silly song was originally called, "I Love my Tongue", as it was going to be Larry sharing his love for yodeling. But thought that the concept was weird so he changed the tongue to lips and made Larry scat instead of yodeling. But the yodeling concept was saved until the second sing-along video. Fun Facts Trivia *When Archibald shows the Rorschach tests, a picture of a human can be seen. It has changed through the years: **Sonny Bono was in the original version, but was later removed after his tragic death in 1998. **It was then changed to an edited picture of the person, but with Robert Ellis's head. This was changed later to an actual caricature of Ellis when the legal department stated to redo the image so it can be original. **As of 2016, the image is now a caricature of Mike Nawrocki due to Ellis saying he's not comfortable with it. **Mike stated he originally wanted to be an image of Newt Gingrich, but changed it as Phil thought people in the Republican side would think of it as an insult while people on the Democratic side would think it's an endorsement. *Stevenson did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! Remarks *Both the bowler hat and lounge couch in the title card are extremely out of scale. *In the recent versions of the song, the human caricature scene is slightly darker than the other scenes. This is most likely because it was edited various times. Inside References *Two of the pictures on the wall are the dotted line paper and the hill with both Flibber-o-Loo and Jibber-Lot. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs with Larry Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs